Quand les New Directions font du camping
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Quand Mr Shuester décident de partir faire du camping en foret avec tous les New Directions, les nouveaux comme les anciens. Entre amitié, jalousie, amour et humour ce sont des vacances qui s'annoncent mouvementer pour le Glee Club. A situé approximativement a la fin de la saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde me revoilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.

Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop de fautes mais je ne promet rien.

Et je remercie ma Meilleure amie Léna Harper qui ma beaucoup aidé pour ce premier chapitre.

Mdr' pour la parti avec Puck, Santana et Quinn tu ma bien fait rire d'avoir trouvé ça mais je l'ai pas mis entier pour euh bah je sais pas pourquoi.

Bien évidement rien ne m'appartient malheureusement.

* * *

Titre :

Quand les ND font du camping.

Résumé :

Quand Mr Shuester décident de partir faire du camping en foret avec tous les New Directions, les nouveaux comme les anciens. Entre amitié, jalousie, amour et humour ce sont des vacances qui s'annoncent mouvementer pour le Glee Club.

A situé approximativement à la fin de la saison 4.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand les ND font du camping.

Chapitre 1.

Lima, Parking du Lycée McKinley, 6h15.

POV Kitty :

Ont attendaient tous comme des idiots l'arrivé du bus qui devait nous amener a destination c'est a dire dans un trou perdu pour faire du camping une idée qui venait bien évidement de Mr Shuester qui avait également eu la brillante idée de nous donné rendez-vous aussi tôt, non mais sérieusement c'est quoi ce prof. Nous étions tous réunis anciens comme nouveaux, Santana,Rachel et Kurt venu de New York, Mercedes de Los Angeles et bien évidement Quinn de Yale. A ce moment la je fus coupé dans mes pensé par le Bus qui arrivait enfin.

Ont mis nos bagages dans les soutes, et nous sommes alors monter dans le bus. Je m'étais placer au fond coter fenêtre, quand Marley me demanda si elle pouvais s'asseoir a mes côté je hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

-Tu ne t'assoie pas a côté de Jake ? Lui demande-ai-je.

-Non, nous nous sommes disputé hier et vu que j'aime bien ta compagnie. Répondit-elle en rougissant. Je ne sus quoi répondre et le seul son qui sorti de ma bouche fut « ah ».

POV Santana :

Une fois monté dans le bus j'avais directement tracer ma route pour pouvoir m'asseoir au dernier rang où Blaine, Kurt, Quinn et Rachel m'avais rejoint. Je me trouvais également derrière Kitty qui est avais étais rejoins par Marley ce qui m'avais légèrement étonné. Dès le début de la conversation entamé pas Kurt j'avais décrocher pas que cela ne m'intéressé pas mais la fatigue du voyage avait pointé le bout de son nez. J'avais donc décidé de calée ma tête contre mon siège en m'appuyant contre la fenêtre. Quand je me suis réveiller j'étais confortablement installé, je comprit vite que je n'étais plus appuyer à la fenêtre mais contre l'épaule de Quinn, j'aurai voulu rester plus longuement comme ça tellement j'étais bien son odeur enivré tous mes sens, je me résigna malgré moi a ouvrir les yeux, je me redressa légèrement pour la regardé elle du capté mon regard car elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens, elle me sourit et prit la parole :

-Bien dormi Lopez ? Même si ça doit être le cas vu que a peine cinq minutes après que tu te sois endormie tu t'est calée contre moi jusqu'à ton réveille c'est à dire 1h15.

-La ferme Fabray, sinon oui j'ai bien dormi merci de demander. Répondit-je un peu sarcastiquement.

POV Quinn :

J'allais continuer de titiller Santana quand j'entendis :

-WILLIAM ! Hurler par Sue dans son mégaphone pour réveiller Mr Shuester ce qui fut bien évidement le cas, en voyant ça tête et celle du chauffeur on ne put que éclater de rire devant cette scène typiquement Sue Sylvester.

Une fois ce petit égare passé, je vit Puck ce lever et venir vers nous.

Une fois arrivé vers nous ils nous lance :

-Hey les filles, vous savez quel est la différence avec une moto et une blonde ? Demanda-t-ils

-Je connais, épargne moi ça ! répondit Santana.

-Hein mais moi je la connais pas, rajout-ai-je

-Bah viens avec moi Quinny, je vais te montrer. Répondit Puck d'un air malicieux.

-Non ça va aller, puis tu me piquerais mon coussin donc dégage Puckerman.

Une fois Puck partie je me tourne vers Santana et lui dit :

-Tu m'explique ?

-Bah la différence c'est que une moto c'est une suzuki et la blonde... elle se pencha a mon oreille pour me dire la suite.

-Il est pas possible il en manque pas une. Mais pourquoi tu as répondu a ma place ? Et si moi j'aurais voulu ? Lui demande-ai-je.

-Ah bon tu voulais coucher avec lui Quinn ? Me demanda-t-elle a son tour en me regardant droit dans les yeux ce qui me déstabilisa l'espace d'un instant, elle avais demandé ça avec froideur ce que je ne compris pas.

-Non évidement mais cela ne répond pas a ma question. Lui répondit-je alors.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de défendre une amie de Puck et son rat mort sur la tête ? Puis tu mérite mieux Quinn. Je ne sus quoi répondre car ça réponse m'avais étonné, elle avais dit ça avec une sincérité rare venant d'elle mais j'étais également étonné de la froideur avec lequel elle m'avais demander si je voulais couché avec Puck. Je chassa donc mes idées improbables de mon esprit.

POV Santana :

J'étais dans mes penser quand un poids sur mon épaule me fit sortir de ma rêverie, je me rendit compte que c'était Quinn qui c'était calée contre moi a son tour et sans me rendre compte de mes mouvements je mis mon bras autours de sa taille. Je croisa le regard de Blaine qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Du coté de Jake et Puck :

POV Puck :

Depuis notre départ je voyais Jake qui étais pas bien, je décida donc de lui demander ce qu'il se passe :

-Bro' il se passe quoi ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Marley, répondit-il.

-Ah bon pourquoi? Lui demande-ai-je de nouveau.

-Depuis qu'elle est amie avec Kitty elle prend sa défense tout le temps et ça m'énerve.

-Et alors ?

-Je ne sais pas mais sa me déplaît et ça m'énerve Puck.

POV Blaine :

Nous venions d'arrivé tous le monde étais descendu du Bus, je prit la décision a contre cœur de réveillé Santana et Quinn qui semblé dormir paisiblement, je prit donc soin de les réveillé délicatement. Santana resserra instinctivement son bras autours de la taille de Quinn ce qui me fit sourire. Puis se rendant compte de leurs position elles se séparèrent, s'excusèrent, Quinn se mit a rougir geste qui ne manqua pas a Santana.

-La grande Quinn Fabray rougie ! Se tournant désormais vers moi elle rajouta : On y va Blaine ? Et merci de nous avoir réveiller.

Elle se leva, se pencha vers Quinn et lui glissa quelques mots a l'oreille qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Une fois hors du Bus, Sue prit la parole :

-Bon allez bande de loosers on y va, c'est a une centaines de mettre de là mais on n'y a pas accès en Bus, faire du sports ne vous fera pas mal.

Effectivement ce n'était pas loin au bout de dix minutes a peines nous étions arrivés. Nous avions une vue magnifique. On décida de monter les tentes qui étaient plutôt grande voir même immense avec deux voir trois chambres si ont peut appelé ça de cette manière.

Mr Shuester prit a son tour la parole :

-Les jeunes, je vais vous répartir dans les tantes alors : Finn, Puck, Ryder et Jake Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes et Rachel Tina, Mike, Unique, Brittany et Sam vu que vous avez celles avec 3 chambres et pour finir Kitty, Marley, Santana et Quinn. Sue, Emma et moi même seront dans la tante qui est éloignée pour vous laissez un peu respiré.

Ont partis donc chacun de notre coté pour nous installé. La mâtiné passa plutôt rapidement et calmement, ont décida de tous se réunir pour manger des sandwichs préparé par Mr Shuester, je prit place sur un de tronc d'arbre qui servent de banc aux coté de Santana.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas des pistolets a la place des yeux sinon Rachel serait déjà morte. Lui dit-je.

-Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle Anderson. Me répondit-elle.

-Tu n'as pas quitté Quinn et Rachel depuis le début de leurs conversation.

A ce moment la Puck avait décidé de lancer le jeu de la bouteille, ce qui a mon avis aller mal finir.

Rachel qui avais tourner la bouteille tomba sur Quinn. Autan dire que Santana c'était décomposer.

Au moment où leurs lèvres c'étaient rencontrés, Santana étais partis comme une furie en jurant en espagnole autant dire que personnes ne compris réellement ce qu'elle avait dit.

Cela fessait 1h30 que Santana était partie elle ne répondait ni aux appels ni aux SMS, nous étions très inquiet, Rachel comme beaucoup d'autre personnes se demandai pourquoi elle avais réagis comme ça, Quinn quand a elle en plus d'être inquiète, se sentais responsable.

Nous n'avions pas chercher a la retrouver sachant qu'il ne fallait pas se retrouver face a Snixx, Mr Shuester avait lui même dit qu'elle reviendrais une fois calmé, mais Quinn n'était pas de cette avis et cette situation l'affectais, je l'avais rarement vu dans cette état là.

POV Santana :

Puck et c'est idées de merde, pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il lance ce foutu jeu.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais partis mais je me suis arrêter de courir qu'une fois a bout de souffle. Je ne pouvais empêcher mais larme de couler, pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ?

Après tout Quinn et Moi somme amies je devrais pas être jalouse de la voir embrasser quelqu'un, en y réfléchissant bien j 'ai toujours briser ses relation juste pour l'emmerder sans en savoir les raisons mais si en faite j'étais jalouse de ceux qui était avec elle tout s'expliquerait, d'un autre coté on c'est toujours insulté, chercher et fait des crasse en tout genre mais nous avons également cette complicité comme dans le Bus ce matin et si je n'arrêtai pas de réfléchir ma tête allais exploser, je décida donc d'aller me calée contre un arbre quand j'entendis du bruit derrière moi, je me décida a me retourner quand du bruit ce fit de nouveau entendre et plus près cette fois là.

Une fois retourné je me rend compte que...

* * *

Voilà, Alors c'est comment ? Décevant ? Géniale ? Ou juste bien ?

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre et qu'il ne faut pas je me cache dans un trou de souris. Au faite désolé pour les fautes surtout celle de temps.

Je trouve personnellement ce début mieux que mes deux premières fictions.

A bientôt (J'espère)

Cassoulagleek.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 2.

Un peu moins de moment Quinntana et un peu plus de Klaine et Karley dans ce chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews. Et merci a ceux me suivent!

Bourritos : Merci et ne t'inquiète pas les couples, je ne compte pas aller trop vite (enfin je vais essayer), même si pour certains il y aura de l'ambiguïté et pas que. Mais je t'en dit pas plus, tu verra par toi même au fil de la fiction.

Et combien pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre j'en ai aucune idée.

Milka : La voilà la suite et merci.

Ploosh :Venant de toi ça me fait plaisir. En tout cas j'essaye de m'améliorer.

Sakunaya : Déjà Fan ? Wow merci.

Covergirls06 : J'aime bien faire San' jalouse je sais pas pourquoi ^^

Faberry-momo : Je suis contente que tu aime, et j'espère ne pas ta fait trop attendre.

Nayariveradiannaagron : Je compte bien continuer le temps que les gens aiment et merci.

Merci QuinnTana4EverL pour ton MP qui ma fait énormément plaisir.

FabPezBerry : Euh je sais pas c'est un peu … bizarre mais je vais y réfléchir mais je te promet rien.

Hello : x) Merci

Totoche77 : Le changement de POV je me suis rendu compte mais je venais de poster mais d'un coté y a plus de point de vue ^^ j'en ai mis moins dans ce chapitre enfin c'est mon impression, pour les fautes je fait ce que je peut pour les éviter mais c'est pas encore ça c'est déjà mieux que les précédente fiction, pour ce second chapitre une amie ma corriger les faute les plus flagrante.

Sinon merci et je vais continuer a essayer de m'améliorer pour les fautes mais je ne promet pas de miracle.

* * *

TITRE : Quand les New Directions font du camping.

Chapitre 2.

POV Santana :

Une fois retourné je me rend compte que Blaine se trouvait là.

Voyant que je ne l'envoyais pas balader, il décida de prendre la parole :

-Ça va Santana ? Tous le monde est inquiet, on voulaient te laisser mais j'ai fini par partir à ta recherche.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis partie ? Lui demande-ai-je.

-Un bon trois heures, je peut m'asseoir a côté de toi ? Remarquant alors que j'étais assisse je hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

-Alors ?Me demandât-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça quand elles se sont embrassées même la peste tu l'aurai moins fuis aussi vite.

-...

-Serait tu jalouse ? Me demanda t-il de nouveau.

-...

-Ton silence en dit long Santana.

-Tu veut savoir quoi exactement ? Si je suis jalouse ? Oui c'est le cas mais si tu ose répéter ça à qui que ce soit tu aura à faire à Snixx et croit moi tu n'aura plus besoin de gel pour tes cheveux. Lui répondit-je alors.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je dirais rien. Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-C'est normal tu tient trop à tes cheveux Blaine.

-Également oui, bon tu veut en parler ou tu préfère qu'on retourne avec les autres ?

-On retourne avec les autres.

-D'accord, en tout cas si tu as besoin tu peut venir me parler. Déclara t-il.

-Merci.

Une fois arrivé, tous le monde étaient réunis autours d'un feu il faut dire que la nuit commencer déjà à tombé, Blaine fit involontairement craquer une branche ce qui eu comme effet de les faire se retourner. Brittany puis Quinn me prirent dans leurs bras signe de soulagement, Quinn me donna une tape a la tête.

-Plus jamais tu part comme ça.

-Désolé Q.

-Pourquoi tu est partie ? Demandât Finn

-Voir Berry embrasser ou plutôt lécher les amidales a Quinn m'a donné la gerbe.

-Merci Santana, quel tact. Et les 3 heures qui on suivit ? Ce fut cette fois Rachel qui prit la parole.

-Il fallait le temps que j'enlève cette image de ma tête et je doit bien avoue que ce n'est pas chose facile.

POV Marley :

J'étais assise sur un tronc d'arbre, vu que dans la foret il n'y a pas de bancs, bref tout ça pour dire que j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensé que je ne remarqua Jake que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Que me veut tu ? Je croyait que tu m'en voulais. Dit-je un peu froidement.

-Certes, je m'excuse de mon comportement, je t'aime...

-OK, je te pardonne.

Je me leva pour rejoindre les autres quand il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa furtivement avant de m'amener vers le reste du Glee club.

Ryder s'approcha de nous et déclara :

-Mr Shuester a décidé de faire une soirée confidence autour du feu.

Les expressions étaient partager, ils y en avaient qui étaient partager, ils y en avaient qui étaient exciter et d'autre qui trouvaient que c'était une mauvaise idée. Moi pour a part je pense que c'était une bonne idée et que cela pourrait nous changer les idées.

La soiré ce déroula à merveille, certaines confidences faites étaient déjà même si la plupart était connu de tous mais l'idée était la, ce fut ensuite autours de Jake de faire une ou plusieurs confidences.

-Bon voilà, je pense que vous avez tous vue que pendant le voyage, Marley et moi n'étions pas ensemble, nous nous sommes disputer parce que Marley a tendance à prendre le partie de sa chère « amie » Kitty, et ça m'a énervé...

-Comment ça «ça t'énerve», répondit Kitty. Elle a le droit de me défendre si bon lui semble, si tu as un truc à me dire tu me le dit en face comme ça Marley n'aura pas à me défendre vu que ça te dérange tant que ça !

-Kitty, calme toi. J'en ai marre de vous deux, je ne compte pas prendre partie.

-Jake, Marley est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut et tu sais très bien que j'ai raison mais tu ne veut pas te l'avouer, tes trop fière. Cracha Kitty.

Elle se leva brusquement et partie en direction de la tante que nous partagions avec Quinn et Santana. Je me leva a sa suite pour la rejoindre mais Jake m'en empêcha, je me défis aussitôt de son emprise et partie a mon tour.

Je rentra dans la tante et la vue sur son sac de couchage. Elle me vit et me le lança :

-Quoi tu pense que je suis allé trop loin et que ton cher Jake a raison.

-Non comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant , je ne veut pas prendre partie entre vous deux, vous êtes égoïste de ne pas penser à comment je le vis. Répondit-je

-Je suis certes égoïste, mais la je lui ai juste dit que tu était libre de tes choix. Et je comprendrais si pour ton bien et pour ton couple tu prend tes distances.

-Pour mon couple oui il faudrait que je prenne mes distances mais pas pour mon bien. Lui dit je sans osé la regardé.

POV Kitty :

Pourquoi dit-elle que pour son bien il ne faut pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, enfin elle la pas dit exactement comme ça mais c'est ce que cela veut dire non ?

POV Santana :

Ça fessais presque une heure que la dispute entre Jake et Kitty avais éclaté.

Et leurs petite dispute ayant lancer un froid, Quinn et Moi avions donc tout bonnement décidé d'aller se coucher.

Je dormais paisiblement quand soudain un cri me réveilla en sursaut :

-Debout bande de morveux !

-Putain Sylvester vous faite chier. Râlai-je

Je rageais intérieurement, si je la tenais cette vielle bique j'en aurais fait du pâté pour chien ! Et encore même un chien je suis pas sur qu'il en voudrais. Je regarda les autres filles et vu qu'elles étaient toutes aussi énerver que moi.

-Retenais moi ou je vais faire un meurtre pour osé nous réveiller de cette manière ! Râla a son tour Kitty dont la colère se fessait présente.

Quand a Quinn elle essayer tant bien que mal d'émerger après se réveille brutale.

POV Blaine :

J'étais bien le soleil me réchauffer le visage sa me fessais du bien, mais malheureusement toutes les bonne choses on une fin... Sylvester cria pour nous réveiller, j'ouvris les yeux et je vie que j'étais dans les bras de Kurt ne sachant pas quoi faire, je resta là a attendre son réveille. Quand il se réveilla, il me regarda et je ne put m'empêcher de rougir mais ne bougea pas pour autan.

Il fini par prendre la parole :

-On devrais peut être se lever avant que Sue revienne a la charge.

-Ouais, bonne idée même si j'étais bien là, dit-je déçût.

A contre cœur on se leva, on sortis et vit plusieurs tables aligné, on s'installa donc au côté des autres qui malgré le réveille abordé tous un sourire. Dessus il y avais tartines, confitures, fruits, café, jus de pomme, d'orange et de fruits ainsi que des couverts et des gobelet en plastique. Tous les élément réunis pour se remettre d'un réveille douloureux.

On prirent notre déjeune et au bout d'un certains temps Mr Shuester nous annonça qu'on allez partir faire une balade et qu'a la fin de cette dernière une belle surprise nous y attendrez.

Tous enthousiastes par cette annonce, on se prépara rapidement et partis dans la forêt dans une direction que seul Mr Shuester et le coach Sylvester connaissaient.

Au bout de une demi heure Mr Shue' nous annonça que nous étions approximativement a la moitié du chemin.

POV Puck :

Nous étions a mi chemin et un bruit de cascade commencé a se faire entendre et qui dit cascade dit rivière et étant Noah Puckerman je me devais de lancer quelques personnes a l'eau.

Je regarda alors autours de moi et mon regard s'arrêta sur deux personne : Quinn et Santana.

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur mes lèvres, je décida qu'il me fallait un allier et qui de mieux que Sam qui est toujours près pour déconné et pour faire des connerie.

Je m'approcha de Sam :

-Hey Sam sa te dit de m'aider a faire une connerie?

-Qu'est ce que tu manigance Puck ?

-Tu entant le bruit de cascade ? Lui demande-ai-je.

-Oui mais je vois pas le rapport. Dit-il.

-Bah qui dit cascade dit rivière... donc je me disais qu'on pourrait lancer San' et Quinny dans la flotte. Lui explique-ai-je.

-OK, j'en suis mais Puck tu est au courant que l'on va se prendre les foudres de Snixx ?

-Et Alors tu as la trouille Evans ?

-Bien sur que non. Répondit-il.

Pourtant a mon avis on devrais a voir peur des représailles de Santana.

POV Quinn :

Nous venions d'arriver au bout de presque une heure de marche, une vue magnifique s'offrait a nous, une cascade magnifique avec une rivière qui appeler a la baignade.

Mr Shuester nous donna des serviettes de bain qu'il avais amener dans un sac.

Fautes de maillots de bain on décida de tous se baigner en sous vêtement original non ?

Enfin se baigner de bien grand mots, vu que pour le moment moi, toutes les autre filles ainsi que Kurt et Blaine qui s'étaient joins a nous pour une séance de bronzage

J'étais tranquillement installé entre Santana et Kitty quand Puck et Sam sans un mot arrivèrent vers nous. A ce moment là je me sentis soulever de terre et je compris rapidement ce qu'ils allez faire quand j'entendis Santana dire :

-Puck, Bouche de Mérou si vous faites ça vous êtes foutus.

Ses menaces leurs fessant pas peur je ferma instinctivement les yeux.

Et en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire je me retrouver dans l'eau.

Je me décida a ouvrir les yeux et vu Puck et Sam abordaient un sourire victorieux mais en voyant le regard plein de haine que leur lançai Santana, ce dernier disparut rapidement et ils comprirent qu'ils était plus prudent qu'ils sortent de l'eau maintenant ce qu'ils firent en regardant de nouveau Santana.

Je m'approcha de Santana qui en me voyant arrivé déclara :

-Ils vont me le payer de nous avoir fait ça.

Je lui ai alors chuchoté a l'oreille dans l'espoir de la calmé pour passé une bonne journée :

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va se venger mais laisse nous le temps de trouver comment, pour bien leurs faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt a recommencer.

Elle hoche la tête positivement, on sortis de l'eau a notre tour et on se dirigea vers les autres arrivant a hauteur de Sam et Puck qui se trouvaient en compagnie des autres garçon du Glee club Santana leur lancèrent :

-*JODER, ce n'est que partis remise. **Y Era una sala idea, vosotros acaba por no ser capaz de tener hijos*

POV Kitty :

Après que Quinn et Santana sois revenues, j'avais continuer de bronzer et Marley étais partis se baigner, je parler depuis maintenant un moment avec Quinn quand Marley sortis de l'eau elle était tout simplement magnifique, je senti ma mâchoire se décrocher... Quinn me glissa a l'oreille :

-Kitty tu devrais fermer ta bouche avant de gober une mouche et tu va bientôt baver. Rigola t-elle.

Un sourire fendis mes lèvres a la remarque de Quinn, Marley s'installa sur sa serviette a mes côté, elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux brun avais pris quelques reflet blond grâce aux soleil et ses yeux pétillant, en sous vêtement et les goûtes d'eau qui lui roulais sur la peau. C'est a ce moment la je trouvais que les lunettes de soleil sont vraiment pratique. Attendez, stop, qu'est ce que je fait là, je reluque Marley ! En même temps elle est magnifique pense-ai-je en la regardant et merde je recommence la.

POV Santana :

Mr Shue' avait prévue le repas pour notre plus grand plaisir, on s'était baigner mais le temps c'était couvert on était donc maintenant sur le chemin retour depuis a peu près 45 minutes je me trouvais un peu en arrière avec Quinn quand un premier éclair se fit entendre, éclair qui fit sursauter Quinn qui se prit les pied dans une branche, je la rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Nos corps étaient désormais coller, nos lèvres a seulement quelques centimètres, nos respirations se firent saccadé quand nos bouches se rapprochèrent dangereusement mais a ce moment la un second éclair plus proche se fit de nouveau entendre.

* * *

Voilà enfin, j'ai eu énormément de mal a le faire donc j'espère que çe n'est pas décevant.

Des avis ?

*Joder : Encul*r

** c'était une mauvais idée, vous finirez par ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants.

Donc entier et en français ça donne :

Encul*r ce n'est que partis remise, et c'était une mauvaise idée, vous finiraient par ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfants.

A bientôt (J'espère)

Cassoulagleek.

Ps : Merci encore une fois Lena Harpeur, sans toi j'étais pas prête de poster un chapitre entier et potable^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre.

Je poste ce chapitre maintenant, je viens de le finir, il N'EST PAS CORRIGER car je poste avant de partir plusieurs jours car sinon je posterai seulement a la fin de la semaine prochaine. Donc a prendre ou a laisser et désolé d'avance pour les fautes et les incohérences.

Merci a ceux qui me suivent.

Et encore merci pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de répondre a tout le monde^^

QuinnTana4Ever : J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre. Mais tu ma vraiment trop fait rire avec ta reviews ;)

Louguia : Sadique ? Mais non juste un peu pour vous faire languir, je trouve également que ça m'est du piquant quand Santana jure en espagnol. Et merci à toi pour ta reviews.

FabPezBerry78 : Merci ce que tu ma marquer ma fait très plaisir, un petit(vraiment petit)

passage Brittchel dans ce chapitre spécialement pour toi même si pour l'instant je ne sais pas si il se passera quelque choses entres elles, j'espère que tu aimera le passage :)

Lena Harper : Oui tu as pas tout corriger mais comme j'ai dit juste les grosses fautes flagrante pas en détail, la blague que tu adore tu as écris le chapitre avec moi. Moi aussi je t'aime cookiie's ! Et merci encore pour ton aide sur ce chapitre.

Totoche77 :La vengeance ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre , Merci pour ta proposition mais j'ai désormais quelqu'un qui me corrige en tout cas merci, j espère que tu aimera ce chapitre.

* * *

Quand les New Directions font du camping.

Chapitre 3 : Une nuit d'orage mouvementée.

POV Quinn :

Malgré le second éclair qui avais frappé ni elle ni moi semblé décidé a bouger, la tension était palpable et ce fut que lorsqu'il ce mit a pleuvoir violemment qu'on se mit a courir. On arriva rapidement a la tante plus précisément dans la partie qui nous servait de chambre, nous étions littéralement trempé de la tête au pied. La tension fut a son comble quand je déclarai-je :

-Nous devrions changer de vêtement avant d'attraper froid.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée en effet. Répondit Santana.

Santana et Moi prirent chacune des vêtement sec et propres, la situation étant déjà gênante je décida donc de me retourner afin de me changer. Je sentis a plusieurs reprise le regarde de Santana se posé sur moi. Devais je m'excuser de l'avoir presque embrassé ? Je ne sais pas mais cela serait peut être mieux, je décida de me lancer :

-San' je suis désolé pour tout a l'heure, j'aurais du regarder ou je mettais les pied.

Ce a quoi elle ne répondit pas.

POV Jake :

Je prit la décision d'aller voir Marley, depuis ma dispute avec Kitty nous étions encore une fois en froid. Une fois arrivé a hauteur de la tante et hésita a entré ce fut Kitty qui ouvra la porte en tissu, elle me désigné d'un signe de tête une pièce, en y entrant je trouva Marley assise sur son matelas ou plutôt devrai-je dire ses matelas car comme beaucoup d'entre nous elle en avais mis plusieurs pour plus de confort. Je m'approcha donc d'elle.

-Marley ? Peut on parler ? Demande-ai-je en hésitant.

-OK, moi aussi je doit te parler. Répondit-elle.

-écoute je suis désolé, quoi que en faite non je ne le suis pas. Je n'aime pas que tu sois amie avec elle, certes j'ai moi même étais amis avec mais tu as eu des problème a cause d'elle et...

-Et arrête OK, et nous aussi on arrêtes Jake.

-Tu me quitte ? Demandai-je étonné.

-Oui, toi et moi c'est fini.

-A cause d'elle ? C'est ça n'est ce pas, c'est Kitty qui ta dit de rompre. Elle a mauvaise influence sur toi Marley. Tu te rendra compte de ce que tu as perdu et tu le regrettera vraiment. DE TOUTE FACON KITTY N'EST QU'UNE...

Je fut interrompu par Kitty qui nous rejoint.

-Je suis quoi Jake ? Cracha t-elle.

-Tu serais prête a coucher avec n'importe qui pour avoir ce que tu souhaite,tu ne t'intéresse qu'a toi et tu as fait faire n'importe quoi a Marley, tu a insulté elle ainsi que sa mère et maintenant tu deviens amis avec elle. Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir moi ? Demande-ai-je

-Oh ça non je ne veut pas être avec toi loin de la cette idée répugnante. Marley mérite mieux que toi Jake. Répondit-elle.

-Marley c'est elle ou c'est moi. Notre couple ou votre pseudo amitié. Dit-je énervé en me tournant vers elle.

-Elle n'a pas a choisir. Répondit Kitty.

-Jake, nous deux c'est fini, on peut être amis mais sa s'arrête la. Kitty n'y ai pour rien dans cette histoire, c'est moi et seulement moi qui est pris cette décision. Déclara Marley. Je prit donc la décision de retourner dans ma propre tante au côté de Finn, Puck et Ryder.

POV Brittany :

Nous étions rentrer rapidement et sans y faire attention j'étais directement aller dans la tante a coter de la notre qui se trouvais être celle de Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine et Kurt. Rachel du remarquer que j'étais terroriser car elle me demanda

-Ça va Brittany ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Tu va trouver sa idiot mais j'ai peur des orages...

-Non ce n'est pas ça idiot, tout le monde a ses peur Britt'.

Elle me prit dans ses bras pour me calmé.

-Merci. Dit-je avec un sourire.

-De rien, les amies sont la pour ça. Répondit-elle.

Aux bout de 10 minutes j'étais avec Rachel a parler de tout et de rien, Sue arriva pour nous dire qu'on ne devait pas sortir de la tante a cause du temps, je me retourna vers Rachel et lui demanda :

-Sa te dérange si je reste le temps que sa se calme ?

-Non, puis Mercedes ma envoyer un SMS elle est avec Tina et pour ce qui est de Kurt et Blaine je ne les pas vu depuis que nous somme revenue dans la tante donc je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'ils font.

Le temps ne c'était pas calmer, c'est devenu de plus en plus violent. Un tonnerre monstre éclatât, j'entendis un sanglot. Je me tourna et vit que c'était Brittany qui pleurer . Je la prit pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans mais bras, et lui murmura des paroles rassurante. Elle se calma peu a peu elle, au bout d'un moment elle s'endormit blottie contre moi, n'osant pas bouger de peur de la réveiller je me cala mieux et sombra peu a peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Au même moment du côté de Santana et Quinn.

POV Quinn :

Un coup de tonnerre beaucoup plus violent que les précédent me fit sursauter, Santana rigola et me demanda sarcastiquement :

-Bah alors Blondie on a peu de l'orage?

-Peut être bien et toi tu te croix mieux que tout les autres parce que sois disant tu n'a peur de rien ?

Santana se met dos a moi (sachant que nous sommes sur les sac de couchage).

-Tu es sérieuse tu va me faire la gueule pour si peu ? Non mais tu as qu'elle age ?

-L'age que je veut, fou moi la paix Fabray. Cracha t-elle.

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de San, je soupira et décida de me tourner également.

Mon esprit ne cesse de tourner autour d'elle, pourquoi elle a réagis comme ça ? Je croyais pourtant que notre relation c'était améliorer depuis notre aventure au mariage de Mr Shuester et Emma.

Au bout d'un certain moment la pluie ce mit a battre tellement fort qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était des grêlons, les orages se firent plus violent qu'il ne l'étais déjà et les éclairs de plus en plus rapproché me fessant sursauter encore et encore.

Je me mit a trembler, un mélange de crainte du au temps et de froid. Santana du s'en rendre compte car elle se colla a moi et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

-Merci, dit-je dans un chuchotement.

-Désoler pour tout a l'heure Q.

-Toi qui t'excuse au près de moi en plus chose rare quand même. Dit je avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai ça n'arrivera pas tout les jours Fabray.

-Ça je m'en doute bien Lopez, dit moi tu as déjà repenser a la nuit qu'on a passer ensemble au mariage de Mr Shuester ? Demande-ai-je timidement.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

-Mmh Oui.

-Genre oui vite fait ? Oui genre réellement et plusieurs fois ?

-Tu veut bien arrête avec tes question. Répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu te vexe pour un rien aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que... souffla Santana.

-OK je n'insiste pas, je me sens en sécurité dans tes bras, lui dit je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Logique je suis parfaite. Dit elle sarcastiquement sans décrocher son regard du mien.

-Dit moi San' tu pourrai rester comme ça pour cette nuit ? Ose ai je lui demander.

-Si sa peut te faire plaisir, puis ce n'est pas tout les jours que tu aura l'occasion de dormir avec quelqu'un de parfait. Répondit-elle en me fessant un grand sourire.

-Allez Quinny, on devrait essayer de dormir il est déjà presque 1heure du matin.

Je hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, je me positionna sur le coter avec le bras de Santana toujours autour de ma taille. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une dizaine de minutes, elle passa sa main sous mon t-shirt, la posa sur mon ventre et resserra son bras.

Je ne tardât pas a sombrer dans un sommeil profond le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimer. Bon Week-end a vous.

A bientôt, Cassoulagleek.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde :D

Merci a vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Ça me prouve que c'est pas nul ce que j'écris parce que je doit bien l'avouer des fois j'ai cette impression^^

Bref je répondrai pas au reviews parce que j'en ai pas le courage mais merci a vous.

Je sais pas vous mais comme la dit QuinnTana4EverL je m'endormirai bien a la place de Quinn !.

voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Et désolé il n'est encore pas une fois corrigé la personne concerné n'était pas disponible mais le sera pour les prochains.

* * *

Quand les New directions font du camping :

Chapitre 4 : Luna Park

POV Kurt :

Enfin le matin, le temps sentais s'être calmer, les oiseau chantaient, le soleil commencé a réchauffer la tante. Je sentis la respiration de Blaine dans mon cou. Je me mis face a lui et le regarda dormir. Je le sentis bougé, il ouvra les yeux et me regarda. Je déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser et lui dit :

-Salut toi.

-Tu me regarde dormir depuis combien de temps ? Demandât-il

-Pas longtemps. Répondit-je, Bien dormi ?

-Dans tes bras toujours. Kurt est ce qu'on dit aux autres que nous somme de nouveau ensemble ?

Je réfléchit puis déclara :

-Moi ça me dérange pas, donc oui si tu veut.

-Géniale, je m'habille et je vais voir Tina. Déclarât-il avec un sourire non dissimulé.

Il se leva, m'embrassa, prit des vêtements et partis en directions des douches de fortunes*.

Je sortis a mon tour et me rendis compte avec étonnement que Brittany dormais avec Rachel, les voyant dormir paisiblement je décida de ne pas les réveiller.

POV Kitty :

Je me réveilla de mauvaise humeur sachant très bien que la journée ne serait pas de tout repos suite a la dispute qui avait eu lieu hier soir avec Jake et Marley. Je ne pus me retenir de poser les yeux sur Marley qui dormait profondément. Je me rapprocha d'elle et passa une de mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je fini par me résoudre a partir me laver avant qu'il y est du monde, suite au temps d'hier soir personnes n'avait pu y aller.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, je retourna dans la tante avant de partir déjeuner, et aperçût Marley qui avait visiblement du mal a émerger ce qui me fit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Me demandât-elle.

-Pour rien. Répondit-je d'un air innocent.

POV Quinn :

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et réalisa que j'étais toujours dans les bras de Santana ce qui n'étais pas pour me déplaire. Sentant qu'elle dormais encore, je bougea de manière a ce que je puisse être face a elle, je laissa mes yeux parcourir son corps aux courbes magnifiques tout en jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux. Je vit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle ouvrit ses yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Salut belle blonde. Déclarât-elle d'un ton charmeur.

-Salut jolie latina. Déclarai-je a mon tour sur le même ton qu'elle.

-Bien dormis dans mes bras ? Demandât-elle

-Tu n'imagine même pas a qu'elle point. Répondit-je.

Elle bougea légèrement, nos corps désormais collé et nos visage a quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Sa main étant dans le bas de mon dos elle commença a tracer de petit cercles avec le bout de ses doigts ce qui me fit frissonner. Descendent jusqu'au creux de mes reins sans pour autant s'arrêter, cela la força a ce collé plus a moi, me fessant frissonner de plus belle.

-San' tu va me rendre folle si tu n'arrête pas.

-C'est mon but. Répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demande-ai-je.

Elle retira sa main, me fit basculer et se mis a califourchon sur moi, cette proximité soudaine me troubla au plus au point ce fut pire lorsqu'elle se pencha a mon oreille et me chuchota :

-Avoir ton corps collé au mien toute la nuit ma rendu folle, maintenant a ton tour de devenir folle.

Elle déposa quelques baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

-On.. on devraient se lever et … rejoindre les autres. Dit-je avec peu de conviction.

-Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire. Déclara t-elle tout sourire.

-San' !

-OK ! J'ai compris j'arrête.

Elle se leva et partis en me laissant seule encore troublé.

Nous avions tous passé la mâtiné au camp et il était désormais 13h nous étions tous a table pour le déjeuner.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Santana avais eu se comportement plutôt ce matin, mais ces gestes et cette proximité ne m'avais pas laisser indifférente. Je n'arrivais pas a me concentré sur les conversation qui avait lieu les seuls choses que j'avais retenue étais : Kurt et Blaine étaient de nouveau ensemble, Jake et Marley qui n'étaient eux plus ensemble et Brittany qui avais dormis avec Rachel. Mes pensé étais centré sur Santana qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, mes yeux cherché inlassablement les siens. Mr Shuester se leva et demanda le silence pour qu'il puisse parler.

-Bon les jeunes en fin d'après midi nous partirons en bus, nous en auront pour un peu moins de 40 minutes.

-Nous irons où ? Demandât Rachel.

-Au Luna Park comme ils l'appelle ici ou une grande fête foraine si vous préférez.

-COOL. Déclara Puck.

-Cette après midi vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous souhaitez mais en étant raisonnable. Prévenu Mr Shue'.

Pour ma part je me cala assise contre un arbre d'où j'avais une vue magnifique pour réfléchir au calme la musique dans les oreilles.

POV Santana :

Quelques heures plus tard.

Nous nous trouvions tous dans le bus, je m'étais assise seul a l'écart des autres mais un bout d 'une quinzaine de minutes Marley me demanda si elle pouvait se joindre a moi, ce que j'acceptai. Ma curiosité prenant le dessus je lui demanda :

-Pourquoi as tu rompu avec Jake ?

-Je l'ai déjà expliquer, nous avions des différents, et il accepté pas mon amitié nouvelle avec Kitty. Répondit-elle.

-Au début la plus part de vos différents concerné Ryder, mais maintenant il concerne Kitty. Donc tu as rompu car vos aviez des diffèrent par rapport a Kitty et qu'il n'accepte pas votre amitié ? Demande ai je de nouveau.

-Oui enfin non, je sais pas Kitty est importante pour moi et hier Jake c'est emporté et a commencer a l'insulté cela a confirmer que je voulais rompre parce que ce comportement ma mis hors de moi.

-Donc Kitty est désormais plus importante pour que ne l'était Jake alors que c'était ton petit amis.

-Je ne sais pas je suis perdu Santana. Déclara t-elle.

-J'ai crus remarquer oui, ça te fait quoi lorsque tu est près d'elle ?

-Je me sens bien. Répondît-elle.

-Bien ? Comme lorsque tu est avec une autre amie ?

-Non, ce n'est pas pareil quand je suis avec elle.

-Marley ça va te peut être te faire bizarre ce que je vais te demander mais ça te dérangerai si elle t'embrasser ?

-Non. Dit-elle en rougissant.

Je continua de parler avec Marley mais en changent de sujet pour ne pas la mettre mal a l'aise.

-Et toi avec Quinn il se passe quoi ? Demandât-elle a son tour.

-Quoi moi avec Quinn ? Il ne se passe rien. Répondit-je le plus naturellement possible.

-Bien sur, sérieusement Santana c'est flagrant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble si c'est ça que tu veut savoir. Dit-je.

-D'accord ! Mais elle te plaît ne le nie pas, la manière dont tu la regarde, ta façon de te comporter, ta crise de jalousie la jour que nous somme arrivé, votre complicité dans le bus le même jour...

-Disons qu'elle me laisse pas indifférente, n'employons pas de grand mots. Déclarai-je.

-OK, Ah nous somme arrivé. Dit-elle me fessant signe de regarder sur ma droite.

On descendit du bus, et Puck décida d'aller faire des auto-tamponneuses on se joignit tous a lui avec plaisir pour un moment de rigolade assuré. Vu le nombre que nous étions nous prenions la piste a nous seuls. On passa un moment agréable et drôle, j'avais beaucoup foncé dans Rachel et dans ceux qui osé percuté Quinn un peu trop fort a mon goût. Ayant tous fait deux tours on se dirigea vers la grande roue.

-Elle est vraiment très grande la roue. Déclarât Brittany.

Je voyais très bien que certains n'étaient pas spécialement rassuré ce qui me fit légèrement rire intérieurement. On acheta nos places et prirent places par groupe de deux dans les cabines. Ayant tenu a ce que Quinn m'accompagne elle se plaça a coté de moi et je plongea mon regard dans le sien a ce moment là la roue se mit en marche. Je posa ma main au dessus de son genoux et la fit doucement remonté le long de sa cuisse.

-Santana pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Demanda soudainement Quinn.

-J'en ai envie mais si ça te gène vraiment je peut arrêter. Répondit-je simplement.

Détournant mon regard du sien je contempla la vue qui s'offrait a nous, posant mon regard sur la cabine devant nous qui se trouvait être celle de Kitty et Marley je remarqua quelque chose que je m'empressa de faire partager a Quinn.

-Regarde Kitty et Marley elles s'embrasse !

-Langoureusement en plus, je comprend mieux pourquoi elle n'est plus avec Jake. Rajouta Quinn.

POV Blaine :

Quand le tour dans la roue fut fini, on continua d'enchaîner manège et jeux en tout genre, au bout d'un certain temps on décida de manger dans un snack avant de rentrer. Je souris en regardant tous le monde parler et rigolé ensemble a ce moment la il n'y avais plus d'histoire quelconques juste un grande famille. Ce début de séjour était vraiment enrichissant, ressourçant et plein de rebondissement.

* * *

Voilà il est 22h45 est je viens de le finir.

J'en suis un peu déçu donc j'espère que vous avez apprécier.

Les couples commence a prendre forme, Quinn et Santana se mettrons ensemble dans le chapitre 6 si tout ce passe comme il se doit.

A bientôt Cassoulagleek.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 5 en espérant que vous aimerez bonne lecture et merci a tous pour vos précédentes reviews !

Dans ce chapitre : Karley, gros rapprochement Quinntana. Brittchel et un peu de Klaine.

Guest : voilà la suite.

Hello : Merci !

Totoche77 : J'aime coupé au moment intéressant, elles vont jamais jusqu'au bout de ce qu 'elles commence mais après j'arrêterais ^^.

FabPezBerry78 : Merci beaucoup :) Pour le Brittchel je doit bien avouer que j'étais un peu septique mais en faite j'aime plutôt bien, je sais pas exactement ce que je vais exactement pour eux deux mais je pense sincèrement qu'il y aura du Brittchel.

QuinnTana4EverL : Oui tu as le droit d'être en colère mais seulement un peu ^^ elle peut pas ce laisser faire si facilement, Santana a toujours ce qu'elle veut mais avec Quinn c'est plus difficile. Mais c'est vrai que aucune personne censée ne repousserai Santana c'est impossible Quinn craquera. Et elles se mettrons ensemble entre ce chapitre et le prochain (sauf changement).

Covergirls06 : Merci et oui Quinn commence a craquer mais qui ne craquerai pas ?

* * *

Quand les New Directions font du camping.

Chapitre 5 :

POV Marley :

Nous étions dans le bus en route pour retourner au camp depuis seulement dix minutes et je ne cessé de penser au baiser échanger avec Kitty. Je décida de cessé de me poser mile et une question et lui demanda :

-Kitty ?

-Oui ?

-Le baiser il signifie quoi exactement ? Est ce qu'on est ensemble ? Ou c'était juste comme ça ? Demande ai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le mien et déclara :

-Je ne l'ai pas fait juste comme ça, j'en avais vraiment envie et je peut pas nier que tu me plaît et que j'ai des sentiments qui se développe pour toi. Et pour ce qui est d'être ensemble ou pas, si tu veut de moi alors oui nous somme ensemble même si ça ne serait pas facile. Donc ? -Bien sur que je veut de toi Kitty.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, se pencha vers moi et me donna un baiser auquel je répondit.

POV Santana :

-Elles sont vraiment choux. Déclara Quinn.

-C'est vrai mais j'espère que Kitty ne se fou pas de sa gueule. Dit-je.

-Je pense qu'elle est sincère.

-OK Blondie !

-Je ne sais pas toi San' mais moi j'ai passer une bonne soiré.

-Moi également Q.

Je posa ma main sur sa cuisse puis me rappelant qu'un peu plutôt elle n'avais pas l'air pour que je me comporte ainsi, je m'apprêta a la retiré mais comprenant mon intention Quinn m'en empêcha et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je la regarda et lui dit :

-Ça avais l'air de te déranger tout a l'heure et la tu ne veut pas que j'enlève ma main, pourquoi ?

-...

-Quinn ?

-Je ne sais pas OK, j'ai pas envie que tu l'enlève c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu as voulu que j'arrête quand nous étions dans la roue ainsi que ce matin ? Demande ai je de nouveau.

Elle détourna son regard sans répondre.

-Quinn regarde moi.

-Quoi ? Dit elle.

-Dit moi la vérité. Répondit-je.

-Tu veut la vérité ? Sa me laisse pas indifférente quand tu agis de cette manière, la on venais de passé la nuit collé l'une a l'autre et ce matin tu as étais plus loin qu'une main sur la cuisse et...

Elle se pencha a mon oreille et me chuchota la fin de sa phrase :

-Et ça ma donné envie de toi.

-Pourquoi tu ma arrêter alors ?

-Je ne suis pas une fille facile Santana !

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, ne déforme pas mes phrases. Alors comme ça tu as envie de moi. Souri je malicieusement.

-Ce matin oui, mais qui te dit que c'est encore le cas ? Demanda t-elle en employant le même ton que moi.

-Je peut laisser mes mains balader sur ton corps pour voir tes réactions. Dit je en remontant ma main de plus en plus haut.

-Tu voit ça ne me fait rien ! Déclara Quinn.

-Pourquoi tu bouge tant que ça sur ton siège alors ?

Me mettant a califourchon sur elle pour la seconde fois de la journée, je fait glisser ma main sous son t shirt la remontant doucement ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frissonner.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, je me retourna et vit Kitty.

-Euh désolé de vous déranger mais on est arrivé.

-Ah...Oui... merci Kitty. Répondit Quinn.

-Avec vous trajets en Bus rime avec Rapprochement non ? Demanda Kitty.

-La ferme ! Répondit-je.

On descendit du bus, rejoignit le camp, fit ce qu'on avait a faire et partis tous dans nos tantes respectifs après avoir un peu parlé de la soiré. Je me coucha cette fois a regret dans mon propre sac de couchage et sans Quinn.

POV Quinn :

Ayant souvent le sommeil léger, j'entendis un peu de bruit ce qui me fit ouvrir voyant une petite lumière venant d'où Santana étais censé dormir, je me tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle regarder son téléphone.

-Santana putain tu fait quoi ?

-Désolé je voulais voir l'heure.

-Tu n'est pas censé dormir ?

-Si mais je n'arrive pas a dormir et j'ai une idée dans la tête. Répondit-elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Et si on fessait peur a Puck et Sam ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est a dire ?

-Il est 1h57 du matin tout le monde dort sauf nous deux, Puck et Sam que j'ai entendu il y a peine 5 minutes. Donc pourquoi ne pas en profité et leurs faire une petite frayeur.

-D'accord ! Dit-je tout simplement.

-OK, viens avec moi.

Elle se leva, prit ma main et m'entraîna dehors.

On arriva a leurs hauteur et se plaça de manière a ce qu'ils nous aperçoivent, fessant volontairement craquer une branche qui les fit ce retourner puis une deuxième.

-Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Sam.

On se rapprocha encore plus d'eux en marchant toujours sur les branches.

-Mec, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un.

-Sam, qui veut tu qui sois là en plein milieu de la nuit ? Demanda Puck.

-Un psychopathe meurtrier ! Répondit-il.

-Tu regarde beaucoup la télé non ?

-NON !

Prenant une branche au-quelle était accroché quelques feuilles, je m'accroupis et effleura la jambe de Sam a deux reprise.

-Il y a quelques choses qui ma touché la jambe. Déclara ce dernier.

-Mais non c'est dans ta tête.

Je me remis debout, et suivi Santana qui marchait vite fessant craquer beaucoup de branches.

-OK il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose ! Dit Puck.

Souriant en voyant le plaisir que prenait Santana a faire peur a Puck et Sam, je me décida a la suivre a la même vitesse qu'elle.

Une fois dos a eux, on se comprit en un regard et se précipita sur eux les fessant basculé par terre.

-Bah alors on a peur de deux filles qui se promènent a l'air frais ? Deux trouillards ! Déclara Santana avec un sourire victorieux même si je savais très bien qu'elle continuerai a se joué d'eux pendant le reste du séjours.

-Je n'avais pas peur ! Dit Puck.

-Toi par contre bouche de mérou tu m'as bien fait rire. Enchérit Santana.

-Je doit avouer que vous avez bien joué votre jeu. Répondit Sam.

-Bon aller Lopez on va se coucher maintenant que tu as pu t'amuser. Dit-je en me relevant.

-OK ! Dit-elle en m'imitant.

-Bonne nuit les filles.

-Merci Puck. Répondit Santana.

On retourna a la tante, quand elle me stoppa et se mit face a moi.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? demande-ai-je.

-Dors avec moi. Répondit-elle.

-San' je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je te promet de me tenir, pas de gestes qui me parait déplacé.

-OK ! Dit-je.

Quelques heures plus tard.

POV Rachel :

Je me réveilla, me leva, mis une tenue de sport et partie faire un footing matinale.

J'arrivai a hauteur du camp quand je percuta quelqu'un et chuta, ouvrant les yeux je me rendis compte que je me trouver allongé sur une Brittany très peu vêtue m'offrant une vue sur sa poitrine. Me rendant compte de ce que je fessait, je la regarda et lui fit des excuses presque incompréhensible.

-Ça va Rachel ? Me demanda Brittany.

-Euh... Oui.

Malgré le malaise aucune de nous deux ne semblé vouloir bougé.

Je me sentais anormalement bien, comme lors de la nuit où Brittany dormais a mes coté.

Regardant désormais ses lèvres, j'eus une subite envie d'y goûter.

Je posa mes lèvres sur les sienne, a mon plus grand étonnement elle répondit au baiser. Cela me procura des sensation nouvelle mais très agréable. On se sépara quand le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Quand nous somme relevée j'étais rouge, plus rouge que le t-shirt rouge vif que je portais. Je me tourna vers elle pour m'excuser mais me rendis compte qu'elle étais partis sans un mot.

J'attendis de rependre possession de moi même et retourna au camp ou beaucoup de ND prenaient leurs petit déjeuner.

POV Quinn :

Je me sentais sur un nuage, j'avais passé une excellente soiré, bien rigoler avec la blague que San' et moi avions fait a Sam et Puck et j'avais vraiment passé une bonne nuit. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vit que Santana était allongé sur le ventre avec son bras sur mon ventre, je bougea ce qui la fit ce réveiller.

-Salut Q, Dit-elle d'une voix pas réveiller.

-Salut S, alors mon ventre est confortable ? Dit je en riant.

-J'ai connu mieux, répondit-elle en riant aussi.

-Bah merci sympa.

-Je déconne Q.

-OK bon on va peut être se lever avant que quelqu'un nous cherche et nous trouve comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veut pas qu'on nous vois comme ça. Demandât Santana.

-J'ai pas dit ça. Répondit-je.

Elle c'est donc lever sans un mot, moi a sa suite, nous avons ensuite rejoint les autre et nous somme mis a table pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

POV Puck :

Nous étions entrain de déjeuner et je repenser au coup que Santana et Quinn nous avais fait, sachant très bien que l'idée venais surtout de S je décida de surtout me venger d'elle.

Mr Shuester arriva et déclara :

-Bon les jeunes aujourd'hui je veut que se soit vous qui décidiez de l'activité.

Et la ce fut l'éclaire de génie.

-Du saut a l'élastique. Proposai-je.

Tout le monde réfléchissait a ma proposition surtout Santana dont je savait sa peur panique du vide. Tout le monde accepta finalement l'idée.

Après le petit déjeuné nous somme aller se préparer quand nous somme arrivé a l'entré du bus, Sue empêcha Jake, Ryder, Sam et moi même et déclara :

-Hey les loosers, vous allez courir derrière le bus cela vous fera du bien.

Sachant très bien qu'on ne la fera pas changé d'avis. Au bout de 10 minutes de course, Sam tomba, le bus s'arrêta donc, il put monter ce reposer a l'inverse de nous qui dut continuer encore 10 minutes avant de partir.

Mr Shuester nous annonça que nous passerons en dernier le temps de nous remettre.

Le moniteur nous amena dans une cabane améliorer il expliqua alors :

-Vous pouvez sautez seul ou a deux si cela peut vous rassurer, si vous le souhaiter vous pouvez même sauter en vous tenant la mains mais la lâcher une fois sauter.

POV Santana :

Le moniteur nous montra comment mettre l'élastique, comment se positionner enfin tout ce qu'il y avais a savoir. Finn sauta en premier, Kurt et Blaine a sa suite. Pendant que les autres sauté je me tourna vers Quinn.

-Tu peut sauter avec moi ? J'ai peur du vide. Dit je d'une manière a ce que seule elle entende.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, Kitty et Marley sautèrent ensemble malgré que certains ne sois toujours pas au courant de leurs relation.

Quand se fut a notre tour, avant de sauter je prit son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa.

Au moment ou je prit sa main et qu'on sauta je lui cria :

-Quinn, Je t'aime !

* * *

voilà xD Alors ? Des avis ?

Bon espéreront pour vous que Quinn n'envoie pas bouler San ^^ A bientôt Cassoulagleek.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, salut tout le monde.

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise toujours !

nayariveradiannaagron : merci et voilà la suite.

Cookiies : La blague que tu connais la suite ! Oh et toi qui t'envoie des fleurs assez drôle ^^

Guest : Oui j'ai un compte Skyrock, j'y vais moins en ce moment mais j'en ai un c'est cassoulagleek.

Totoche77 : Merci x) Pense tu vraiment que Quinn puisse repoussé Santana ? Oh bah non boude pas

Covegirls06 : Merci et voilà la suite.

QuinnTanaEverL : Bon je t'ai déjà répondu en MP, en tout cas encore merci xD

FabPezBerry : De rien, mais je sais pas si je vais les mettre ensemble ou pas.

Enimsay1998 : Merci, pour savoir les réponses a tes questions il va falloir que tu continue de lire la fiction ^^ Mais le seul truc que je peut te dire c'est qu'il n'y aura pas de Pinn.

voilà bonne lecture.

PS : Chapitre plus court que les précédents !

* * *

Quand les New Directions font du camping.

Chapitre 6 :

POV Santana :

Au moment ou je prit sa main et qu'on sauta je lui cria :

-Quinn, Je t'aime !

Ce saut avais procuré beaucoup de sensations en moi dont une sorte de liberté. Une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme et retourné avec les autre ND Puck me demanda :

-Alors Lopez pas trop eu peur ?

-La ferme Puck ! Répondit Quinn avant que je puisse moi même répondre quoique se soit.

Elle m'amena a part mais je pus me retenir de crier a Puck :

-Joder !

Ce qui fit sourire Quinn.

Une fois a l'écart des autres, Quinn me regardé avec insistance.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Redit le !

-Redire Quoi ? Demande-ai-je en sachant très bien de quoi elle voulais parler.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Rétorqua t-elle.

Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je plongea mon regard dans le sien et lui donna ce qu'elle réclamer.

-Je t'aime Quinn ! Et me le fait pas redire encore une fois.

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage, mais elle ne répondit rien.

-Quinn par pitié dit quelque chose.

-Moi aussi Je t'aime.

-Tu est sérieuse ou tu te fou de moi ? Demande-ai-je peu sur de moi. -Bien sur que je suis sérieuse Santana.

Posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle répondit au baiser et passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour plus de contact, le baiser ce fit vite langoureux, nos langues se chercher se frôlaient pour enfin se trouver. Je colla mon corps un peu plus au sien. Alors qu'une chaleur au bas de mon ventre naissais le manque d'air se fit sentir a regret on dut donc se séparé, mais ne brisa pas la distance entre nous et posa mon front contre le sien.

-Donc, on est ensemble ? Demande-ai-je.

-Donc, on est ensemble ! Affirma t-elle.

-On devrait retourner avec les autres, ils doivent avoir fini. Dit-je.

-Oui tu as raison, mais avant je doit te demander ça te dérange si pour l'instant on n'en parle pas ? Demanda t-elle.

-Non il y a pas de soucis, je comprend. Répondit-je.

Après un second baiser, on partis de nouveau rejoindre les autres.

-Ah vous voilà, on attendez plus que vous pour pouvoir partir. Déclara Rachel.

-Désolé. Répondit Quinn.

-Sinon vous fessiez quoi ? Demanda Kurt.

-On parler. Me défendit-je.

-Mouais !

Le trajet retour se fit dans la bonne humeur, je garda cette fois ci un comportement amicale envers Quinn malgré mon envie très présente de l'embrassé de nouveau.

On mangea tous ensemble le repas préparé par Kurt, Rachel et Tina. On décida ensuite de retourné cette après midi a la cascade.

POV Kitty :

Après presque une heure de marche, nous arrivions enfin, une fois en maillot de bain car oui nous en avions malgré que nous fessions du camping. L'ambiance était assez enfantin, on s'éclabousser, se jeter a l'eau ou pour ma part j'essayai d'en noyer certains, pour rigoler bien évidement.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Quinn et Santana se diriger vers la cascade.

Étant curieuse je me demander si je les suivait ou pas mais voyant Marley s'avancer vers moi je changea vite d'avis. Étant désormais a ma hauteur je pouvais désormais lui parler a ma guise sans que tout le monde entende.

-Marley, Tu est magnifique. Soufflai-je.

-Merci, tu n'est pas mal non plus. Répondit-elle tout sourire.

-Comment ça je suis pas mal ? Demande-ai-je. Pas mal ? Je suis une déesse tu veut dire. Rajoute-ai-je en rigolant.

Elle me regarda sous toutes les couture.

-J'avoue, et tu est ma déesse. Dit-elle en rigolant a son tour.

Marley s'avança plus vers moi avec une lueur sadique. Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules et avant que je réagisse je me trouver sous l'eau, l'attrapant par la taille, je la tira vers a son tour sous l'eau, la rapprochant de moi et l'embrassa amoureusement, le manque d'air se fessant rapidement sentir au vu des circonstances, on remonta a la surface et se fonda discrètement avec les autres.

POV Quinn :

Quand nous somme arrivés derrière la cascade, j'en resta bouche bée devant une tel beauté, l'eau qui coulais étais comme un rideau qui nous séparé de la réalité, la roche brillais grâce a l'eau.

Je me tourna vers ma latina.

-C'est magnifique, tu la trouver toute seule ? Demande-ai-je.

-Bien sur ! Et tu as raison c'est magnifique mais pas autant que toi.

Je m'essaya sur un rochet et tira Santana de manière a ce qu'elle se retrouve assise a califourchon sur moi, une fois chose faite je l'embrassa avec passion.

-Pourquoi ma tu amener a cette endroit ?

-Je sais pas, je voulais te faire découvrir cette endroit, en profiter avec ma petite amie, juste passer un moment de complicité avec toi. Répondit-elle.

Je l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois plus chastement.

-Tu m'étonnera toujours, je ne connaissait pas cette facette de toi.

-Tu est privilégié. Déclara t-elle en souriant.

-Et j'aime ça.

-Quinn ?

-Oui?

-Ça me déstabilise un peu, je veut dire je sais pas comment sera la suite une fois notre séjour fini, tu me fait ressentir énormément de choses, tu as brisé mes barrières en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire et j'ai l'impression que tu peut lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Je veut pas faire la conne et te faire souffrir, je suis plus que sincère avec toi. Et autant te prévenir je ne répéterai pas deux fois ce genre de truc, j'ai l'impression d'être mise a nue.

-Et d'être vulnérable. Rajoute-ai-je.

L'embrassant une nouvelle fois, je fut retourner par ce baiser remplis de sentiments.

-Je t'aime. Murmurai-je a son oreille.

POV Kitty :

Ce fut enfin l'heure de partir et heureusement car je mourrait de faim. Nous avons manger et Mr Shuester nous annonça que nous avions la soiré de libre. On fit donc des jeux en tout genre les plus idiots les un que les autres.

-Hey, ça vous dit d'aller dans la foret quand les profs seront endormit ?

-Tu est fou ou quoi Puckerman ? Demanda Quinn.

-Oh je vois, tu n'as pas assez de courage. Répondit Puck.

-OK, moi j'en suis. Répondit-je.

Au bout d'un certains temps a convaincre les uns les autres, et une fois avoir attendu patiemment qu'ils s'endorment, on prit des lampes de torches et partis.

On marcha et rigola, on s'arrêta un moment pour se reposer, on commença a raconter des histoire les plus flippante et glauques les une et les autres. Puck en raconta une qui selon lui étais vrai et je doit avouer que les faits étais la, sentant Marley se crispé et frissonner, fessant attention a ce que personnes n'y prête attention je prit sa main das la mienne et la sentis se détendre au bout de quelques minutes.

Nous avons ensuite repris notre marche, ce fut cette fois ci Kurt qui du s'arrêter, tout le monde suivi.

-Il manque quelqu'un. Déclara Rachel d'un air paniquer.

Quand elle eu fini sa phrase on entendit un hurlement déchirant, sentant la panique m'envahir je me rendis que compte avec effrois que la personne qui manquer n'était autre que...

* * *

voilà, alors ? Des avis ? Selon vous qui manque a l'appel ? Et pourquoi ce hurlement ?

A bientôt, Cassoulagleek.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre qui se trouve être le dernier, j'ai un peu perdu l'inspiration je préfère donc m'arrête maintenant au lieu de continuer et de faire quelque chose de nul, je pense cependant faire un épilogue si cela vous intéresse En espérant que vous aimerez.

Merci de m'avoir suivi.

Lena Harper : Mdr' toi aussi tu est un peu sadique non ?! Sinon moi aussi je t'aime Cookiies !

Louguia : Effectivement il y a beaucoup de monde, donc beaucoup de possibilité.

Totoche77 : Et oui enfin elles sont ensemble il était temps, merci et tu as raison c'est bien elle sinon comme tu la dit elle n'aurait pas réagis aussi vite !

QuinnTanaEverL : Ça c'est sur elles on aurait mis du temps même si ce n'est pas vraiment officielle elle sont ensemble et c'est le principal, moi cruelle ? Mais non c'est juste un impression, et non ce n'est Quinn ni San pas de panique pour ça, ton idée de départ est peut être la bonne ! J'espère que tu na pas trouver l'attente trop longue. Alala le chantage pour avoir des infos, tu aura essayer même si tu n'a pas réussi, tu ma bien fait rire quand même ! En tout cas merci.

Covergirls06 : Je pense pas qu'elles vont réussir longtemps a cacher leur relation.

Diarenna : Oui je sais je suis un peu sadique^^ sinon merci ! Et c'est bien une des deux fille que tu as dit !

Guest : Merci, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop patienter.

Nayariveradiannaagron : Merci ça me fait plaisir et si j'ai le droit justement ^^

FabPezBerry78 : Honnêtement je savais pas trop quoi faire avec eux deux, je suis pas trop habituer a écrire ou a lire sur ce couple, mais arrêtant la fiction maintenant elles ne se mettrons pas ensemble dans cette fiction mais peut être pour une suivante.

Bonne lecture.

PS : Chapitre plus long.

* * *

Quand les New Directions font du camping :

Chapitre 7 :

POV Kitty (Suite) :

-Il manque quelqu'un. Déclara Rachel d'un air paniquer.

Quand elle eu fini sa phrase on entendit un hurlement déchirant, sentant la panique m'envahir je me rendis que compte avec effrois que la personne qui manquer n'était autre que...

-Marley. Dit-je d'une voix basse mais que les autres entendit quand même.

-Elle étais avec nous il n'a même pas deux minutes.

-Je m'en fou qu'elle étais là il y a deux minutes, ce n'est plus le cas ! IL FAUT LA RETROUVER ! Cris ai-je.

-Kitty calme toi. Tenta Puck.

-NON JE ME CALMERAIS PAS !

POV Marley :

Il avais fallut que je m'éloigne, pourquoi ? J'en avais aucune idée mais je me trouvé désormais dans un espèce de trou après avoir fuis un animal que je n'avais pas réellement eu le temps de voir mais qui ressembler du peu que j'avais vu a un loup, Noah et Mr Shuester avaient pourtant assuré qu'il n'y avais pas d'animaux dangereux et aux dernière nouvelle un loup c'est dangereux ! Alors est ce que cela était le fruit de mon imagination suite aux histoire raconter ou cela était-il vraiment le cas j'en avais aucune idée et je m'en fichais, je voulais juste réussir a sortir de la et retrouver Kitty ainsi que les autres. Mais sortir de ce trou aurait du être possible si ma jambe ne me fessait pas souffrir suite a cette chute. Je sortis alors mon téléphone mais ne put m'en servir faute de manque de réseau.

Cela devait faire un bon dix minutes que j'étais là quand j'entendis des voix, je reconnu celle de Quinn, Santana, Blaine mais surtout celle de Kitty.

Je me suis mise a crier comme une folle pour qu'ils me trouve, heureusement que le trou n'était pas profond et que mes mains pouvaient se voir. Un lumière éclaira le trou et j'en fut soulagé. Santana et Blaine me remontèrent et je me jeta dans les bras de Kitty qui me rassura.

-Tu va bien ? Me demanda Santana.

-Ma jambe me fait mal sinon oui.

POV Kurt :

Je reçut un SMS de Quinn nous disant que Marley aller bien. Je cria leurs noms jusqu'à ce que je les aperçoive. Marley semblais avoir seulement mal a la jambe, elle était soutenue par Kitty qui enlaça Marley.

-Tu me fait plus jamais ça !J'aurai jamais du te lâcher la main par peur que Jake nous voit. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Dit Kitty à Marley.

-Je sais, désolé Kit'. Répondit cette dernière en plongeant son regard dans celui de Kitty.

Je comprit alors rapidement et ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Mon regard se tourna alors vers Jake qui étais comme liquéfié ou comme une statut il voulu prendre la parole mais les seuls choses qui sortir de sa bouche on était :

-euh… vous...euh... tu...elle... euh...je

Il devenue rouge et partis précipitamment

-Pas très loquace pour un Puckerman. Déclara Santana.

Noah et Sam étaient partis retrouver Jake. Marley était toujours aussi mal. Le ciel commencer a s'éclaircir on décida donc de rentré, le trajet retour fut heureusement plus court. La trousse de secours se trouvais sur la table, nous avons donc allonger Marley dans sa tante avons soigner et désinfecter sa jambe qui étais salement entaillé. Après avoir fini nous somme tous partis nous coucher.

POV Santana :

On se retrouva toute les quatre dans la tante, on décida de parler un peu avant d'aller se coucher chacune de son côté. Marley avait poser sa tête sur les genoux de Kitty de manière a ce qu'elle se retrouve allonger et que sa jambe ne la fasse pas trop souffrir.

-Tu nous fait une belle frayeur quand même. Déclarai-je.

-Je sais désolé.

-Tu n'as pas être désolé. Fit Quinn.

-Sinon vous deux vous en êtes ou ? Demanda Kitty.

-On est ensemble. Répondit Quinn en entrelaçant nos doigts.

-C'est géniale, je suis contente pour vous, puis vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.

-Marley a raison vous formez un jolie couple.

-Merci, vous formez un jolie couple aussi mais pas mieux que le notre. Dit-je tout sourire.

-Euh nous allons prendre ça pour un compliment. Déclara Kitty.

On continua de parler encore un peu mais étant fatiguer et Marley ayant besoin de repos on décida d'aller se coucher.

POV Blaine :

Une fois réveiller et habillé, je regarda Kurt dormir puis décida de me lever.

Arriver a la table je fis la bise au filles ainsi qu'aux garçons en guise de bonjours c'est a dire Noah, Sam, Kitty, Marley qui était anormalement blanche, Quinn ainsi que Santana.

-Salut tout le monde. Déclarai-je.

-Bien dormis ? Demanda Sam.

-Bien merci, Marley ça va ? Tu es très blanche.

-J'ai pas beaucoup dormis, ma jambe me fait mal. Répondit Marley.

A ce moment la Mr Shuester arriva.

-Salut les jeunes, euh Marley tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hier soir, une fois que vous et Sue étiez coucher nous somme partis faire un tour en foret, pour passer un moment ensemble, rigoler, ce raconter des histoires. On étaient nombreux sans beaucoup de lampes torche, Marley c'est égaré... Commença Quinn.

-Puis je me suis retrouver face a un animal, j'ai paniqué, je me suis a courir et je suis tombé dans un trous, en tombant je me suis ouvert la jambe droite. Termina Marley.

-Vous êtes une belle bande d'inconscient...

-Stop Sue, on a tous était jeunes.

-C'était mon idée, on voulaient juste rigoler, Quinn avait raison en disant que c'était pas une bonne idée. Déclara Puck.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, Marley peut tu nous montré ta jambe ? Demanda Mr Shuester.

Marley hocha la tête la tête en signe d'approbation.

Ils regardèrent puis Sue prit la parole.

-J'ai l'impression que ça commence a s'infecter.

-On doit faire quoi ? Demanda Kitty.

-L'amener voir un médecin avant que ça s'aggrave et qu'elle finisse a l'hôpital. Répondit Sue.

-Puck peut tu réunir tout le monde ? Demanda Mr Shuester.

-Oui pas de problème j'y vais. Répondit-il.

Puck se leva, puis partis.

15minutes plus tard.

Nous étions tous sans exception réunis a la table avec une Marley toujours mal en point.

Mr Shuester demanda le silence et une fois obtenue prit la parole :

-Avec Sue nous avons décidé d'écourter le séjour de deux jours, Marley est souffrante et sa jambe s'infecte ce qui est peut être dangereux nous devons donc retourner a Lima pour qu'elle puisse voir un médecin, on partira en fin d'après midi le temps de défaire le camp.

Tous le monde accepta sans problème comprenant très bien que c'était pour la santé de Marley.

Quelques heures plus tard.

POV Kitty :

J'avais regroupé mes affaires ainsi que celle de Marley, il ne restait plus que son sac de couchage sur lequel elle était allonger. J'avais était soulagé que tout le monde comprenne et accepte de repartir. Je ne pouvait cesser de me sentir responsable, si je n'avait pas lâcher sa mains par lâcheté ça ne serait pas arriver.

-Kitty ? Demanda Marley d'une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Tu voudrais pas me prendre dans tes bras ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je me glissa derrière elle et la prit dans mes bras.

-Tu est bien comme ça ? Demande-ai-je.

-Oui, merci. Répondit-elle

On resta un long moment comment ça, puis Santana et Quinn arrivèrent pour nous prévenir que nous partions. Santana m'aida a relever Marley et a la soutenir pour faire le peu de marche que nous devions faire avant d'arriver au bus.

Une fois dedans je m'installa au dernier rang en compagnie de Quinn et Santana.

Je regarda l'heure sur ma montre et vit qu'il était 18heures.

-On serait partis plutôt Marley aurait pus voir un médecin aujourd'hui. Déclarai-je énerver.

-Kitty ça ne sert a rien de s'énerver, dans le meilleurs des cas nous serions partis une heure plutôt ça n'aurait pas avancer a beaucoup on a trois heures de route avant d'arriver a Lima. Fit Quinn.

-Je sais mais ...

-Mais c'est ta petite amie, elle est souffrante et tu ne peut rien faire pour la soulager donc sa t'énerve. Déclara Santana en me coupant la parole.

-La seul chose que tu puisse peut être faire c'est d'être avec elle et de l'apaiser. Me conseilla Quinn.

Je suivit le conseil de Quinn et essaya d'apaiser Marley comme je le pouvais.

POV Santana :

J'étais plonger dans mes penser a penser a ma belle blonde et ce qui se passerai par le suite, le regard a travers la fenêtre, quand je sentis Quinn poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu pense a quoi ? Me questionna t-elle.

-A toi. Répondit-je simplement.

-Et ?

-Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

-Je me le demande aussi.

-C'est très rassurant ce que tu me dit. Dit-je.

-Vu que nous rentrons plutôt tu va faire quoi ? Rentrer directement a New York ou resté un peu a Lima ? Demanda Quinn.

-Je pense que je vais rester un peu a Lima, passer du temps avec ma mère et m'assurer que tous se passe bien pour Marley. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir, tu n'est pas réellement une garce la preuve tu t'inquiète pour Marley.

-Quinn ce que tu me dit est limite une insulte.

Elle releva sa tête et me regarda intensément.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-J'ai bien le droit de regardé ma petite amie mais si cela te dérange je peut regardé quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit elle.

-N'y pense même pas, tu est a moi et seulement a moi. Déclarai-je avec une pointe de jalousie.

Réponse qui dut lui convenir fut qu'elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Je t'aime. Souffla t-elle avant de m'embrasser plus langoureusement que la fois précédente.

-Reste quelques jours avec moi a Lima. Dit-je subitement.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ? Demande-ai-je.

-Oui je suis d'accord pour rester quelques jours a tes côté.

Je posa ma main sur sa joue, me pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, elle passa sa main derrière ma nuque et approfondis le baiser.

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ?

Le manque d'inspiration pointant de son nez, j 'ai essayer de faire un chapitre assez potable pour être poster.

Je compte faire un épilogue que je posterais dans le pire des cas dans une semaine ou deux maximum, et dans le meilleures des cas a la fin de la semaine.

Donc a bientôt.

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
